Laugh
by Angel of the Starz
Summary: A series of one-shots based around tickling. Mainly Jo/Blair but other pairings may be written about as well.
1. 2x10 Breaking Point

**2X10 – Breaking Point**

"_Why didn't she come to me?" Tootie questioned. I would have talked her out of it."_

"_They don't talk about it," Jo snapped. Tootie turned around and stared. "They just wake up one morning and say 'Okay, that's it. I'm checking out,'" she explained._

"_That's not true Jo," Mrs. Garrettt shook her head. "There are signals but sometimes we don't recognize them."_

"_But how can we tell what's going on inside anybody else?" Jo questioned. Her eyes narrowed slightly. "We're not mind readers."_

"_Jo, the best way you can let people know what's going on inside of you is to tell them," Mrs. Garrett insisted. Jo shifted from foot to foot as Mrs. Garrett held her gaze. Jo cleared her throat and looked down at a box full of miscellaneous items as Mrs. Garrett turned her attention to the rest of the girls. "_

_Now you girls are under a lot of pressure to achieve, to succeed, to fit in, to grow up," Mrs. Garrett continued. "And I'm going to tell you, it's okay to feel confused and frightened and insecure we all do. And when you feel that way oh god please talk about it."_

"_But what about people who don't have others to talk to?" Tootie piped up._

"_Well you girls are lucky." Mrs. Garrett insisted. "You can talk to your parents or if they're not available, I'm always here." She smiled._

"_Nothing personal, Mrs. Garrett," Natalie said slowly. "But sometimes the only people you can talk to are kids your own age."_

"_That makes sense." She nodded. "Talk to your friends."_

"_Sometimes there are things you can't even tell your friends," Jo muttered. She continued to look inside a box._

"_We should have something here at Eastland," Blair suggested. "You know, for kids who want to talk but are afraid and have no one to talk to."_

"_You mean like a hotline?" Jo turned sharply. Her eyes light up for a few seconds before darkening again. She walked over and stood next to Mrs. Garrett who put her arm around her shoulders._

"_Can we do something like that?" Natalie asked._

"_Why not?" Blair shrugged. She looked over at Jo. Their eyes met for a second before Jo turned away, but not before Blair noticed a look of hurt flash across her green eyes. "I'll talk to the student council about it." She turned and nodded towards Mrs. Garrett. "Mrs. Garrett will you have time to help us set it up?" _

"_I'll make time." Mrs. Garrett smiled. "It's a wonderful idea."_

_Jo faced forward and looked at Blair. "It's a lot better than writing a new school song," she commented._

"_Oh, I intend to do that too," Blair said innocently. Jo rolled her eyes but remained silent._

"_Well, I guess we're just about finished," Mrs. G announced as she looked around the empty room._

"_Wait a second, I forgot something," Tootie said. She lifted the necklace from around her neck and laid it down onto the empty dresser. Mrs. Garrett ushered the four girls out. She took one last look around the room before turning off the lights and shutting the door._

Natalie and Tootie headed towards the cafeteria talking quietly. Mrs. Garrett was walking behind them and Blair followed her. Jo hung back a bit; she looked up at the blue sky and scowled. As they entered the cafeteria Jo cleared her throat and headed for the stairs.

"I'll be down in a bit. I just need to check on a few things," she said before climbing the staircase.

"Oh, Jo," Mrs. Garrett said quietly. She took two steps in the same direction but Blair reached out and grabbed a hold of her by the elbow.

"Let me, Mrs. Garrett," Blair insisted. Mrs. Garrett nodded twice before turning and clapping her hands to signal Tootie's and Natalie's attention.

Blair took a deep breath before ascending the stair case. She flinched when she heard the bedroom door slam but continued up the stair case. Outside of the bedroom she leaned closely and pressed her ear up against it.

She heard Jo's sobs coming from inside. With another deep breath, she knocked on the door twice before entering.

"Hey," Blair said quietly as she entered the room. She closed the door behind her and took a seat on her pink sheets. She ignored the wave of perfume that fluttered in the air.

Jo was seated on her bed. Her arms were behind her head and she was staring at the ceiling. If it wasn't for the slight redness to her otherwise green eyes, Blair wouldn't have known that she had previously been crying because of the stern look set upon her face.

"Are you alright?" Blair questioned.

"I'm fine," Jo answered stiffly. She continued to stare up at the ceiling.

"No you're not," she responded. "I noticed you acting weird in the other room," she commented. Blair got up from her bed and took a seat at the foot of Jo's.

"I don't want to talk about it," Jo snapped. She sat up and looked Blair straight in the eyes. "Especially not with you."

Blair normally would have been offended and demand to know what she meant by _especially not with you_ but she couldn't bring herself to argue. "Mrs. Garrett just said that we should talk about what's bothering us, especially to a friend."

"We're not friends,"

"But I am willing to listen."

"It's nothing," Jo sighed deeply. "All of this just makes me think of Gloria. I really miss her. She was my one true friend," she explained. Blair nodded and leaned back to lie down on the bed. Her blond hair cascading on the bedspread and around Jo's feet.

"What was she like?" Blair whispered.

"Like me." She couldn't help but smile. "My mom would know that every time the phone rang at a certain time of the day we had just gotten into trouble. Gloria was like a sister to me. She always had my back. Even in the bad times she always found a reason to smile. "Just like Cynthia."

Jo cleared her throat twice and blinked. The tears that had begun to gather in her eyes retreated. "Well not exactly; Gloria wouldn't be caught in a school like this."

Blair nodded. Her blond hair moved a bit across the bed and danced lightly across the bottom of Jo's feet.

Jo bit her lip as the corners began to twitch. She breathed heavily to stop the flow of giggles that were bubbling up inside of her. Before her laughter became audible Blair propped herself up on one elbow.

"What's so funny?" Blair questioned. Jo quickly sobered up and shook her head. She shrugged and all traces of a smile were gone.

"Nothing," she answered quickly. Blair frowned and held her gaze before shrugging and lying back down again. Jo instantly began to fight off fits of laughter. She covered her mouth with her hand and

"What is it?" Blair whined. She turned her head to the side and noticed Jo's grin starting to get wider. With a quick jerk of the head, Blair moved her hair over her shoulder. Jo let out a few small giggles as Blair's blond hair trailed across the soles of her feet.

Blair noticed. She looked back and forth between Jo and her feet a few times before a smile began to crawl across her face. "Are you ticklish?" she asked.

"No." Jo blinked.

"You're not ticklish at all?" Blair asked slowly.

"No," she insisted. Jo sat up a bit straighter and crossed her arms over her chest. She then gave Blair one of her iciest glares. "I'm too tough to be ticklish."

"Oh really?" Blair raised an eyebrow, silently challenging her.

Jo's eyes widened slightly when she noticed Blair leaning close towards her. "Blair," she stammered. "I think Mrs. G was calling you."

"I didn't hear anything," she answered innocently.

"You're going to ruin your nails." Jo's speech began to speed up as Blair got closer towards her.

Blair stopped. She looked down at her nails and cocked her head to the side as she examined them. She then shrugged. "I can call in for an appointment. A chair is always open for me."

Before Jo could think of another excuse, Blair reached over and lightly raked her nails across the arch of Jo's feet. She flinched and leaned down to smack Blair's hands away, when at that point; Blair quickly moved her hands to Jo's side and quickly began to tickle her.

Jo let out a light shriek before bursting into hysterics. She curled up into a ball and tried to push Blair's hands away. However, her slim fingers were able to more swiftly around.

"Don't!" Jo laughed, grinning from ear to ear. Blair ran her hands up her sides and slid them under her arms, tickling her mercilessly. Jo could barely talk for laughing so hard, but she managed breathlessly gasp: "Stop! Please!"

Blair chucked to herself as she watched Jo move tighter into a ball.

Jo's laughter slowly turned into sobs. Blair slowed down her tickling and sat back in shock. Jo's face turned a light shade of red. She pulled her knees to her chest and bent her head down.

Blair crawled up to the head of the bed and placed an arm around Jo's shoulders. She lightly pushed the brunette so that her head rested on her shoulder. She then used her other hand and wiped away the tears with her thumb.

"Everything will be okay."

"Thanks, Blair."


	2. 8x13 The Greek Connection

**8X13 – The Greek Connection**

* * *

**EDITED on 3/3/13**

* * *

"_Blair?" Jo looked at her in surprise. She then glared when she looked down at Blair's supposed injured ankle. After a second she then looked back up stared at the blond._

_Blair locked eyes with Jo before smiling brightly. "Hallelujah, I'm healed," she cried. She then took a few steps forward to test out her ankle. "It's a miracle. I can walk," she declared._

_Jo raised an eyebrow but remained silent. She took a step forward and dropped her sports bag. At that moment Blair turned and began to run up the stairs case with Jo right on her heels._

Blair sprinted down the hallway and quickly ran into the bedroom she shared with Jo, Natalie, and Tootie.

"Blair!" Jo shouted. She quickly pulled her hand away as Blair slammed the bedroom door shut. She crossed her arms over her chest and breathed in deeply. "Blair, open the door," she said calmly.

"I'm tired." Blair's muffled voice called out. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"You don't go to sleep until ten and it's only eight o'clock," Jo pointed out. She knocked on the door twice and wiggled the doorknob. "Open the door," she said more firmly.

"You know Jo," Blair started.

"If you don't open the door," Jo interrupted.

"How would you like,"

"Fine, have it your way." Jo reached up and plucked a bobby pin from the base of her ponytail. She then stuck it into the small hole in the doorknob and began to twist it around in various formations. A few seconds later a light 'click' rang out. Jo placed the bobby pin back into her hair before opening the door.

"Oh, hey Jo." Blair called out happily. She was seated on her bed holding a book. Jo noticed that it was upside down but didn't mention it. "How was the game?"

"It was fine." Jo shrugged. She stalked over to Blair's bed and took a seat at the end. She scanned the previously injured ankle closely. "I see your ankle has made a full recovery."

"Yes," Blair smiled brightly. "Well us Warner's are mighty fast healers," she bragged. Jo continued to stare at her uninjured ankle. She quickly pulled her feet up and sat cross legged.

"So," Jo said. She lifted her eyes and looked at Blair. "If I were to hypothetically re-arrange your nose for a second time would you still be a fast healer?"

Blair looked offended. "This is my real nose," she insisted.

"I was actually lamenting on the time when I punched you." Jo smiled happily at the memory. Her smile quickly faded and a smirk took its place. "You know it's a shame that you don't believe in God because I'd start praying right about now," she warned.

"I'm going to get something to eat." Blair tossed her book to the ground next to her bed. As she walked past Jo she refused to look in her direction. Blair let out a quiet squeak as she felt something heavy push against her back. She reached her arms out to brace herself as she felt to the ground.

Blair groaned lightly before being turned onto her back. She blinked and flinched when she noticed Jo staring down at her.

"What are you doing?" Blair asked quietly.

"I'm going to get an apology from Blair Warner," she answered simply.

"How are you going to do that?"

Jo half smiled. She moved so that she was resting on the backs of her legs. "Like this." She dug her fingers into Blair's sides. In one second she began squirming with laughter.

Jo snickered, working her fingers up and down Blair's sides. The blond squirmed violently and started to roll up in a ball, in an attempt to block Jo's fingers, but she was laughing to hard and failed miserable.

"Noo-ahahaha! Jo! StaaAHAHA!" Blair pleaded. Soon she was lying on her side as Jo tormented every ticklish spot on her body she could reach. She kneaded Blair's sides, wiggled fingers under her arms, prodded her ribs, gently scratched her stomach and dug into her thighs as Jo recently discovered that, using the right touch, he is ticklish there.

"Jo, stop," Blair said again.

"You know what you have to say to get me to stop." Jo smiled.

"No way." She shook her head.

"Okay, fine."

Blair was bucking but soon realized that it is getting her nowhere, so she just tried to curl up into a ball again. Her body shook with laughter. With time it got so bad for her that she couldn't any longer mutter a word, she was just lying, hugging her knees, bubbling with laughter.

"Just apologize," Jo insisted.

"It's not like you would have helped willingly," Blair wheezed.

"What?" Jo immediately stopped. She grinned looking down at her. Blair was clenching her arms to her sides and hugging her knees, still shielding herself from a sudden attack, her breath was short and rapid. Jo sat cross-legged, next to the brunet.

"If I hadn't hurt myself you'd just groan or glare whenever I asked for your help," she explained.

"Shifting your feet around when you have wet nails doesn't count as helping, Blair," Jo pointed out.

"Okay, fine." Blair's breathing slowly began to even out. "I admit that I can be selfish. I just liked how you would help me with things without a second thought."

Jo rolled her eyes. "You guilt tripped me into half of it."

"Yes that's true." She nodded.

Jo sighed and shook her head. She then half-smiled. "Blair, just ask. Who knows I may be nice and do it," she said lightly sliding his fingers between Blair's shoulder blades. Blair arched her back as she squealed, turning from her side to her back. She nearly crushed Jo's hand beneath her, but she managed to withdraw it in the last second.

"You're ticklish there?" Jo asked with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"No. Just, sensitive," she answered sheepishly, tilting her head to back to look her in the eyes. Jo smiled hovering her hand over Blair's stomach and, before she could react, she dragged her fingertips across her lower belly. The blond shrieked and grabbed her hand.

"Stop it," Blair said, eyeing her. "Since you said you would do something's for me, will you go downstairs and get me a drink?" Blair questioned.

"Your ankle is fine. Get it yourself," Jo snapped.


	3. 6X11 Dear Apple

**6X11 – Dear Apple**

_"I only warn people once." Blair used what was left of Louie the Langley Lion's tail and brushed it against Jo's face. "I'll get you." She watched with satisfaction as annoyance began to set upon the brunette's features. "And don't bother running. I'm everywhere."_

_ With a few twirls of Louie's tail, she swung it over her shoulder before heading up the stairs. Jo scoffed. She turned and glared at Natalie and Tootie for not backing her up, but not before Blair noticed the very slight look of fear in her eyes._

* * *

"Hey guys," Jo said as she entered the house. She dropped her school books onto the small table. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing." Natalie slipped on her jacket and pulled her hair up from the collar. "Nat, Mrs. G, and I are going to the movies. You want to come?"

"That depends. What are you going to see?"

"We're thinking of that new romantic movie." Tootie explained excitedly. Jo winced when she noticed the serene look on her friend's face. "Where the main guy jumps overboard to save a woman and they get stranded on an island where-"

"I'll pass." Jo interrupted. She nodded briefly in Mrs. G direction before heading towards the stairs. "I'm beat; I was going to head up and take a nap."

"I wouldn't do that," Natalie instructed. Jo turned and raised a questioning eyebrow. "Blair is up there."

"So?"

"So, she still wants her revenge against youm," Tootie reminded her.

Jo growled in frustration. "How many times do I have to tell you? I placed the note on her bed."

"So you say," Natalie muttered under her breath. Jo clicked her tongue and took a step back down the stair case. She quickly moved and hid behind Mrs. Garrett.

"Go watch your movie." Jo rolled her eyes while ascending the staircase. "I can handle Blair."

"Hey Jo," Blair looked up from her magazine and smiled brightly. Jo stopped by her bed. She slowly turned around and looked at the blond with suspicion.

"Hi Blair," she answered slowly.

"Why'd you greet me like that?"

"Because you're being nice to me." Jo walked over to Blair's side of the room and stuffed her hands into her pockets. "I mean after what happened-"

Blair shook her head. She shrugged and half-smiled. "Oh, I'm over it. You didn't want to go to the movie?"

"No, I'm tired," Jo muttered. She rubbed the back of her head before turning to head towards her side of the room.

"Oh well before you lie down," Blair reached out and grasped her around her elbow, "Can you push this trunk back under my bed for me, please?" she batted her eyelashes.

Jo looked down at the trunk and then back to Blair. A smirk quickly formed on her lips. "Don't want to break a nail?"

"No, I don't want to mess them up." Blair lifted her hands and presented her a new coat of pink nail polish.

"Fine." Jo shrugged. Blair quickly moved from the end of her bed so that Jo could push the trunk underneath her bed.

Jo gave a small grunt as she pushed the heavy box in the space Blair instructed. She then stood up and wiped her hands on her pant legs to get rid of the dust. As she turned to head back towards her bed, Blair placed both her hands onto Jo's shoulder and gave her a hard shove.

The minute her back hit the bed, Jo felt Blair move her arms down to her sides. Blair then climbed up on the bed as well and sat on the brunette's hips. She then made sure her hands were secured as well. She then waited patiently for the stream of threats to start.

"What are you doing?" Jo roared.

"Getting my revenge," Blair answered simply.

"You said you were over it," Jo grunted. She tried to pull her arms from out underneath Blair's weight but gave up after a few failed attempts. She looked Blair straight in the eye and glared one of her most heated glares.

"I just said that to get you over here," Blair said.

"You're stronger than I thought," Jo admitted

"That's what years of shopping in New York do to you when they don't have all of the best stores next to each other." Blair shifted a little bit further down on Jo's waist. "Can you move?" she asked. She smiled when she felt Jo squirming.

"No, not really. You're sitting on me." Jo stopped fidgeting when she noticed that she couldn't move her arms from underneath Blair's thighs. "Why?" she asked slowly. Blair noticed that she started to look a bit worried.

Blair half smiled. She then leaned down and placed her lips next to Jo's ear. Her blond hair tickled the brunette's nose. Jo twisted her head to the side.

"I was just thinking about how ticklish you are…" Blair ran a finger up and down each of Jo's sides who started to lightly giggle almost instantly.

"I'm not." Jo said through gritted teeth.

"Are you sure about that?"

Without warning, Blair dug his fingers into Jo's sides and tickled up and down her sides. Jo instantly started to thrash around on the bed, laughing her heart out.

"I thought you didn't want to mess up your nails."

"I painted them the other day. I thought for sure you'd be smart enough to realize you didn't smell any of it once you walked in."

"Blair, stop it!" Jo pleaded. "I swear," she gasped, "I put the note on your bed."

Blair quickly slipped her fingers down to Jo's abdomen. In a split second Jo was laughing even harder and started to try and buck Blair off of her hips. A light flush started to rise to her cheeks.

Suddenly, Blair moved one of her hands behind her and started to squeeze the sides of one of Jo's knees, as well as running her fingers up and down the back. Jo then lost it. She stopped thrashing and laughed heartily as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Please, stop. I can't take it!" Jo shrieked between giggles.

Blair couldn't help but laugh along with Jo's hysterics. "Who know someone so tough could be so ticklish?" She hummed to herself as she walked two of her fingers down Jo's side. This caused the brunette to twist to the side and send light squeals into the room.

The minute Blair reached down and cupped one of Jo's hips in her palm, Jo immediately stopped all movement.

"No," Jo wrenched one of her arms free and quickly grabbed onto Blair's wrist. She was panting and had a light sheen of sweat on her forehead. "Please, not there." Blair titled her head to the side and stopped all motion.

"Did you just beg?" she questioned.

As Blair paused, Jo took the time to try and wrench her other wrist free. With a soft cry of accomplishment, she placed both of her hands on the bed and started to push herself towards the head of the bed to get out from underneath Blar. "Ow," Jo hissed and quickly pulled her hand back. She frowned as she noticed a very small cut on her palm.

"What's wrong?" Blair asked. Her smile quickly faded as she rolled off of Jo and sat at the end of her bed.

"I just got a paper cut," Jo muttered. She patted along the bedspread before hearing a crinkling sound. She slipped her hand underneath the sheets and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. "….from my note left on your bed," Jo shouted. She then glared hard in Blair's direction before shoving the piece of paper in her face.

"What?" Blair snatched the note out of the brunette's hand and quickly scanned it. "It must have always been in my bed. Even after Natalie and Tootie did the sheets." She jumped when she heard the door to the room slam open. Once Natalie and Tootie stepped in through the door, she could feel anger and frustration radiating from Jo had just slowly turned to see who entered the room.

"Hey you guys," Natalie called out cheerfully.

"You missed a great movie," Tootie trailed off as she watched Jo slowly climb off of Blair's bed.

Jo's jaw was clenched tightly as she slowly started to walk over to the two of them. "You two, are dead," she growled.


End file.
